If You See Him, If You See Her
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: When Reba McKinney and Brock Hart broke off their engagement they went their separate ways, but they shared a mutual friend that they both confide in. Completed for now but reviews are needed to decide if I want to keep this an one shot or to continue!


**A/N: This was originally going to be only one chapter but after finishing it I can't decide if I want to keep it one chapter or continue it. That will depend on the reviews that I get, so please review and let me know what you think!**

When Reba McKinney and Brock Hart broke off their engagement they decided that the best thing for them to do was to go separate ways. When Brock moved to Austin, Texas and Reba stayed in Houston, Texas they never saw each other. Reba, being the strong woman that she was, never looked back, or at least that's what she led other people to believe.

One night Reba decided to go out to a restaurant with some of her friends, and just as they were leaving she ran into a mutual friend of hers and Brock's, Adam. Reba smiled when she saw him and motioned for her friends to go on without her. Reba walked over to Adam as he motioned her to take a seat. The friends did some small talk but now there were things that Reba had to know.

"Hey Adam." She said softly. Adam looked at Reba and could see sorrow in her eyes. Something was really bothering her. "How is he doing?" Reba asked, referring to Brock and Adam knew that.

Adam looked at her and without giving any details shrugged. "He's doing so, so. He said he's enjoying Austin." Adam was trying to avoid questions that required detail, so he switched the subject. "How are you doing Reba?"

Reba looked at Adam and sighed. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure. There were times when I was with Brock that I wanted to strangle him, but at the end of the day we both knew we loved each other. Now we're here and I don't know what to do. The house is a lot quieter since he left." Reba said with a small chuckle, but then it faded and Adam could see the sorrow still in her eyes. "I'm not quite sure if I like it this way though. To be honest with myself, I miss him. I miss him more than I ever thought I would."

This was something that Reba hadn't even confessed to herself, and hearing her confess it to Adam shocked her. This was something new to her, but she was having to learn how to deal with her feelings and the pain that the world was bringing. "Reba, things happen and lives and you just have to learn how to deal with it the best that you can."

"You know what hurts the most?" Reba said as she looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. This was the first time in a long time that she had shown someone how upset she was.

"What's that?" Adam asked, curious to what Reba was going to say.

Reba then looked back down at the table. "What hurts the most is the fact that I still love him." Hearing those words broke her heart. There was one time where she felt unbreakable, and now she felt like she could never be fixed. "I'll wait for him forever if I have to, and by the way it seems that's what I'll have to do. Nothing's changed because the butterflies that I had for him will always be there for him."

Adam looked at the sad red head and got up to wrap his arms around her. "I can't promise you that things between you and Brock will ever get better, but you just need to do your best at staying positive." Reba knew that what Adam was saying was right, so she nodded her head.

As Reba got up to leave she turned around to face Adam. "If you see him just let him know that I hope he is doing good." Adam smiled over at Reba and nodded his head. "Please don't say anything else about the conversation."

Adam looked over at Reba and nodded. "Sure thing." Reba gave him a reassuring smile that she was going to be alright. Reba then turned her head and walked towards the exit, heartbroken over no longer being with brock, not noticing that Brock was walking in the entrance.

When Brock saw Adam he waved at his friend and walked over to him. "What's going on man?" He asked him, as he took a seat at the table.

"Nothing much man." Adam said back. "You won't believe who I just got finished talking to." Adam said, knowing that he needed to bring her up.

Brock looked at his friend, curious to who he saw. "Who?"

"Reba McKinney." Adam watched Brock's smile slip his face. "She wanted me to tell you that she wishes you well."

Brock was shocked by the sudden mention of Reba's name. Oh how he missed that fiery red head. "I've been thinking about her quite a bit, but I'm not sure if I should talk to her again. There are times where I beat myself up over losing her."

Adam looked over at Brock seeing that he was slipping into sadness. He felt bad for his two friends. By the way it sounded, they both wanted to be together, but were trying to give the other one space; space that may not even be needed. "Is that why you're back in Houston?" Adam asked his friend.

"Not exactly. I'm started a dental practice over here in Houston, and I figured that if there is ever going to be any type of hope between me and Reba then I would have to come back to Houston. I can't hide from all of my problems." Brock said with a straight face. "If you see her again can you tell her that I'm doing well and I think of her quite often, and then ask her if she ever thinks about what caused us to let each other go?"

Adam sighed and nodded his head. He hated watching his friends suffer. "Sure thing." Adam said as he looked at Brock.

Brock drank a beer and then stood up. "Thanks for letting me ramble on." Brock said as he smiled softly at Brock. "Can we keep these things between the two of us?" He asked as Adam nodding in agreement.

"I think you should go talk to Reba and find a way to get this whole thing worked out." Adam said as he stood up and took out the tip for waitress. Adam and Brock then walked out of the restaurant. "I think that it would be the best thing for you all to do."

Brock looked at him and shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. We just need space, and I'll wait forever if I have to." Brock said as he got in his car and waved to Adam. "I'll talk to you later." He said as he closed his driver's side door and drove away, heartbroken by the thought of no longer being with Reba.


End file.
